Rain and You
by foreverYEWOOK
Summary: "Tidak tertarik mencari yeojachingu?"/"tidak."/Hujan untuk Yesung dan hujan untuk Ryeowook./"lihat, tidak terlalu deras. Ayo kita main!"ajak Ryeowook/"Kurasa aku mulai menyukai hujan "/"andai saja aku belum memiliki kibum, mungkin aku juga akan mengejarnya "/"Hei hujan bodoh… kembalikan Ryeowook-ku!"/YEWOOK/RNR JUSEYO


**Author : foreverYEWOOK [EX:hyukxian]**

**Genre : rahasia, baca aja dulu :3**

**Rate : T to M**

**Disclaimer : FF hanyalah sebuah khayalan,Sedangkan untuk idenya nyata dan milikku sepenuhnya,sayangnnya pemainnya bukanlah milikku seutuhnya.**

**Cast : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook, and Other Cast.**

**Warning : YeWook Couple, Yaoi, ****_Rainy everytime._**** Sesuai judul,banyak hujan. Ini ff basah(?) **

**Baca sambil denger Fahrenheit - Rain and Tears, Yesung - Gray Paper, SJ K.R.Y - My Love, My Kiss, My Heart, 2AM - One Spring Day. Lebih enak lagi baca pas hujan.**

**Start … Story?**

**FIRST RAIN.**

DRASSH

"Huh, hujannya tambah deras..." namja bermata sipit itu terlihat berdiri didekat jendela apartemennya melihat derasnya air hujan yang turun membasahi kota Seoul. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Karena hujan yang kelewat deras, ia jadi tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Sudahlah, ada untungnya hujan. Hyung kan jadi bisa istirahat."ucap seorang namja berkulit pucat yang duduk disofa. Ia tampak asik dengan rubik ditangannya.

"Mana bisa tidur tenang kalau aku kehabisan uang Kyuhyun-ah? Mau pergi bekerja malah terhambat oleh cuaca, aish..."celoteh namja bermata sipit itu lagi.

"Yesung hyung... Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari uang kah bagimu?"tanya namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun tadi sambil tetap fokus pada rubiknya. "Tidak. Tidak pernah ada. Hey ayolah, uang itu segalanya!"

"Tidak tertarik mencari yeojachingu?"

"tidak."kepala besar nya menggeleng cepat.

"sedikitpun?"

"mm.. Ya."jawab Yesung ragu.

"KAU KELAINAN YA?"teriak Kyuhyun membuat Yesung melempar kaleng minuman ditangannya.

-'-

Namja dengan mata coklat caramel itu membuka jendelanya, membiarkan aroma air langit yang menyentuh tanah masuk ke indra penciumannya. Ia terlihat begitu menyukai aromanya. Namja itu membuka matanya, membuat caramelnya terlihat begitu sempurna. Ia berlari melewati beberapa anak tangga lalu sampai dipintu depan.

"Ryeowook? Mau kemana? Diluar kan hujan?"rentetan pertanyaan dari seseorang dibelakangnya membuat namja bernama Ryeowook itu berbalik. "Aku mau melihat hujan... Dan.. Main air... hyung, boleh kan?"jelas Ryeowook. Namja itu mengangguk mengizinkan membuat Ryeowook tersenyum senang.

"Gumawo Jaejoong-hyung!"teriak Ryeowook membuat namja yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu menggeleng maklum melihat sikap adiknya itu. "Jangan terlalu lama, nanti kau sakit!"teriak Jaejoong dari dalam.

"oh,hai hujan"sapa Ryeowook pada hujan yang tidak akan mungkin menjawab. Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya menampung hujan lalu memercikkannya ke wajahnya.

"Ke ke ke~"namja itu terkikik sendiri.

Gila? Tidak, ia hanya terlalu menyukai hujan. Jadinya seperti itu.

Ryeowook berjalan ke halaman rumahnya, membiarkan tubuh mungil itu basah oleh hujan. Ryeowook mendongak menatap langit, ia tersenyum lalu duduk di halaman dengan tanah basah yang membuat celananya ikut basah. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang bermain hujan.

Sayangnya umurnya tidak lagi bisa dibilang kecil, 20 tahun.

"Haah, tidak ada yang lebih menarik lagi dibandingkan hujan"gumam Ryeowook.

-'-

Yesung berjalan begitu terburu-buru. Langit begitu gelap membuatnya harus bersegera sampai dihalte sebelum kehujanan. Tepat dilangkah terakhirnya setelah sampai di halte, hujan turun membasahi bumi. Sepuluh menit sejak Yesung duduk dihalte itu belum ada satu bus pun yang lewat, ia kesal karena bosan menunggu.

Suara kecipak air yang beradu dengan sepatu basah terdengar jelas. Membuat Yesung melihat asal suara itu. Yesung menautkan alisnya heran melihat namja yang basah kuyup itu.

'Aku yang tidak basah saja kedinginan'bathin Yesung.

Yesung heran, namja itu masih mampu tersenyum senang padahal ia sudah basah kuyup dan kedinginan.

"Chogiyo.."sapa Yesung.

"Oh, Annyeonghaseyo"balas Ryeowook menundukkan kepala memberi salam.

"a-apa kau tidak kedinginan?"tanya Yesung. Ryeowook menggeleng, ia malah tersenyum senang. Yesung bohong jika ia tidak melihat tubuh namja didepannya itu gemetar dan bibirnya biru menahan dingin.

_Entah kenapa, ia merasa begitu peduli pada namja yang bahkan ia tak mengenal siapa._

Yesung menatap namja itu, mulai dari surai madunya yang basah, mata caramelnya, tulang pipi yang begitu cantik dan.. Bibirnya yang tipis.

Ryeowook yang merasa diperhatikan melihat ke arah satu-satunya orang yang ada dihalte itu-selain dirinya. Ia melambaikan tangan nya tepat didepan wajah namja itu membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. "kenapa kau ?"tanya Ryeowook. "A-ani... Eh ini."jawab Yesung sambil meminjamkan saputangan miliknya. "setidaknya keringkan wajahmu"ucap Yesung.

"Gomawo~"

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Kim Ryeowook, kau?"ucap Ryeowook setelah acara lap-mukanya selesai. "Aku Kim Jongwoon. Panggil saja aku Yesung."jawabnya. "Suaramu pasti sangat bagus ya?"tanya Ryeowook membuat Yesung menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Yah begitu lah,hehe"cengir Yesung, membuat matanya seakan menghilang.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah bus datang dan mereka menaikinya. Mereka mengobrol cukup banyak hingga akhirnya Yesung harus turun karena sudah sampai di rumahnya.

"aku harus turun, sampai jumpa lagi!"pamit Yesung lalu turun dari bus itu. Ryeowook sedikit kecewa kehilangan teman mengobrol. Tak lama Ryeowook sadar ia masih memegang saputangan Yesung, ia tersenyum mengingat namja itu mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' bukan 'selamat tinggal'. Jadi ia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

_"Hey Kim Ryeowook, apa ada yang kau senangi selain hujan?"_

_Sebenarnya tidak, tapi setelah bertemu dia rasanya aku menemukan hal yang tidak aku dapatkan dari hujan._

_-'-_

Hey kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri? Kau salah, aku tidak kelainan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis menatap sepupunya yang aneh itu.

"_Apa ada yang lebih penting daripada uang mu hyung?"_tanya Kyuhyun.

_"Ada, namanya Ryeowook"_Yesung tersenyum manis mengucapkan nya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

**Hujan untuk Yesung dan hujan untuk Ryeowook.**

"Aku tidak suka."jawab Yesung dengan wajah datar.

"Eh? Mwae?"tanya Ryeowook yang asik dengan eskrimnya. Padahal diluar sedang turun hujan, tapi ia malah makan eskrim.

"Aku jadi tidak bisa kemanapun. Dan tubuhku bisa basah karena hujan dan aku akan sakit. Kalau sakit aku tidak bisa-"

"Bekerja."potong Ryeowook."dan kau tidak bisa dapat uang lalu mati kan?"tebak Ryeowook membuat Yesung tertawa.

"Kau begitu lucu."tangan Yesung reflek mencubit pipi namja didepannya itu membuat Ryeowook tersenyum bertemu lagi 3 hari setelah pertemuan pertama, mereka makin sering bertemu dan pergi berdua.

Atau kalau ku simpulkan.. Mereka berkencan? ~

**_"Ryeowook-ah.. Lain kali... Jangan lupa membawa saputanganku kalau mau main hujan."_**

**LOVE RAIN.**

Teriakan dan tepuk tangan para penonton acara itu menggema di gedung universitas Yesung. Seorang namja bertubuh kecil yang duduk disudut kanan paling muka itu tersenyum senang dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arah seseorang berkepala besar diatas panggung.

Yesung baru saja menyelesaikan puncak dari acara tahunan fakultas seni musik di kampusnya. Ia menyanyikan lagu yang mampu membuat hampir seluruh penonton menangis melihat penampilannya yang begitu menghayati.

Yesung keluar dari back stage sambil membalas jabatan tangan dari orang-orang yang memberi ucapan selamat padanya. Yesung tidak memperdulikan itu, ia sibuk mencari Ryeowook, ia harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Ryeowook.

Mata sipit itu masih belum melihat orang yang dicarinya. Ia berjalan keluar dari gedung itu, mencari dan mencari.

"Ryeowook!"teriaknya.

Yesung berbalik ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Woo-Siwon?"

"Masuk dulu hyung, Shim sonsae minta pengisi acara berkumpul."

Yesung terlihat bingung dan khawatir, tapi ia tetap mengikuti namja berbadan tegap itu kembali ke dalam gedung.

-'-

Ryeowook duduk ditaman itu sendiri. Moodnya berantakan setelah bertemu dengan ayahnya tadi.

_Flashback_

Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari gedung pertunjukan itu, ia bermaksud menunggu Yesung diluar. "Ryeowook?" DEG Suara berat itu membuat Ryeowook kaget. Ia mencari arah suara itu dan menatap wajah namja yang memanggilnya.

"Ryeowook-ah? Ini kau? Anakku? Appa merindukanmu.."lirih namja itu berjalan mendekat ke Ryeowook.

"M-maaf Kim Youngwoon-ssi. Anda bukanlah orangtua laki-laki saya lagi."ucapan Ryeowook begitu dingin dan formal. "Maafkan aku... Aku menyesal meninggalkan kalian waktu itu..." Ryeowook melangkah mundur sejalan dengan Youngwoon yang berjalan maju ke arahnya.

"M-mwoya ? Anda bilang menyesal setelah e-eomma meninggal dan membiarkan aku dan Jaejoong hyung berdua saja?"air mata itu tak dapat dibendung lagi, Ryeowook membiarkannya mengalir. Memperlihatkan air mata penuh kepedihan itu pada appanya.

Youngwoon adalah appa Ryeowook. Ia meninggalkan umma Ryeowook demi wanita lain. Membuat Jungsu, umma Ryeowook bunuh diri. Meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Jaejoong berdua saja. Itulah mengapa Ryeowook membenci Youngwoon.

"eomma… bunuh diri hanya karena orang seperti anda itu benar benar menyedihkan..."

"A-apa?" "Sudahlah Youngwoon-ssi. Tidak usah pura-pura terkejut. Dan kuharap kita tidak bertemu lagi. Permisi."ucap Ryeowook lalu berjalan melewatinya.

_Flashback end._

Air matanya jatuh lagi. Ryeowook menyeka airmata itu dengan punggung tangan nya.

TESS

Langit sepertinya tau bahwa namja penyuka hujan itu sedang sedih. Ryeowook tersenyum meskipun air matanya mengalir. Hujan menemaninya menangis.

**Rain like tears, secretly raging. Rain is the tears wanting to fall.I believe that the sky must also be in pain. The sky seems tired.**

**[Fahrenheit - Rain & Tears]**

**_"but I know, only the sky retains this pain..."_**

**_kau selalu mengatakan itu padaku Wookie... Dan itu memang benar..._**

**_-'-_**

"Hyung, boleh tidak aku menginap dirumah teman?"tanya Kyuhyun lalu menggigit sandwitch-nya.

"Tidak Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau aku dipukuli Cho-jussi?"

"Lalu tugas kelompokku bagaimana? Tugasnya harus selesai besok, itu artinya aku akan dirumah teman seharian."

"Tidak Cho Kyuhyun. Kau boleh kesana tapi tidak menginap. Aku akan menjemputmu sekalipun kau pulang jam 2 pagi."

"Kau punya apa menjemputku jam 2 pagi? Kalau kau punya motor mungkin aku akan setuju. Tidak mungkin kan kau membangunkan supir bus hanya untuk mengantarmu menjemputku?"jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kerjakan disini."usul Yesung. "Baiklah.."jawab Kyuhyun pasrah. "Sebentar ya hyung."Yesung sedang dirumah Ryeowook, mampir untuk menemani Ryeowook mengantarkan titipan Jaejoong. rencananya mereka akan ke cafe tempat Yesung bekerja, tapi malah hujan.

"Hyung, Hujan!"teriak Ryeowook dari tempatnya berdiri membuat Yesung menutup sebelah telinganya. "Iya Wookie, hyung tau. Tidak perlu berteriak."jawab Yesung.

Ryeowook mendekati Yesung menarik-narik lengan baju itu membuat Yesung melihatnya. "Aku mau main hujan hyung"pintanya polos membuat jantung Yesung berdebar lebih cepat.

"M-mwo? Main hujan?"tanya Yesung memastikan. Yang ditanya mengangguk dengan polosnya. "Nanti kau sakit Wookie?"ucap Yesung khawatir. Ryeowook menggeleng pelan lalu menarik tangan Yesung menuju beranda rumahnya.

"lihat, tidak terlalu deras. Ayo **kita** main!"ajak Ryeowook lalu dengan tiba-tiba menarik Yesung keluar sehingga mereka basah.

"Ya! Wookie! Nanti hyung sakit, hyung-"

"Sekali ini saja, jangan pikirkan apapun. Hujan datang menyegarkan bumi, dan menyegarkan kau juga."Ryeowook memeluk Yesung tiba-tiba membuat namja itu terdiam.

"Kau mau ke taman?"tawar Ryeowook.

-'-

Mereka masih asik mengayunkan ayunan nya ketika hujan bertambah deras. Bukannya mencari tempat berlindung, mereka malah betah basah-basah.

"Aku mencintai hujan. Bahkan melebihi cintaku pada diriku sendiri, kekeke. Kalau hyung?"

"Aku tidak suka hujan Wookie. Karena ada yang lebih ku suka daripada hujan."

"apa itu?"

"Kau, Kim Ryeowook."ucap Yesung. Ia turun dari ayunannya dan berlutut didepan Ryeowook. "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, yang pasti... Aku menyukaimu Kim Ryeowook. Umm.. K-kau mau tidak jadi namjachinguku?"jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

Ryeowook masih menatap tidak percaya, Yesung menyukainya? Ryeowook kalau boleh jujur, juga suka pada Yesung. Dan ia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan.

"M-maafkan aku. Mana mungkin kau menyukai ku. Aku hanya menyampaikan perasaanku"Yesung menunduk lalu berdiri. Belum sempat namja itu berdiri dengan sempurna, Ryeowook memeluk namja dengan mata sipit itu. "Nado choayo, saranghae hyung."ucap Ryeowook.

**_Yesung tersenyum. "Kadang kalau dipikir ulang, cara ku menyatakan perasaan kepadamu... Tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Bahkan terlihat aneh.."_**

**_-'-_**

**KISS IN THE RAIN.**

"haaah Yesung hyung menyebalkan !"gerutu Ryeowook sambil mengaduk asal eskrim didepannya.

Bahkan eskrim itu sudah mencair. Baru kali ini ia tidak memperdulikan eskrim, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sabarlah hyung... Sebentar lagi Yesung hyung pasti sampai disini." "Jarak kedai eskrim ini dengan rumahnya tidak sejauh _Seoul ke Jeonju_, Kibum-ah. Lagipula kalau dia memang tidak bisa datang kenapa tidak menolak dari awal? Huuh.."celoteh Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Namja yang dipanggil Kibum tadi memutar matanya bosan. Ryeowook terlalu berlebihan menurutnya. Bunyi lonceng di atas pintu kedai itu menginterupsi Kibum yang baru saja mau berbicara, tapi membatalkannya setelah liat siapa yang datang.

"Wookie! Maaf aku terlambat, tadi mendadak Shim Seonsa menyuruhku untuk mengadakan Rapat untuk acara minggu depan. Dan kau.. Tau aku tak berani menolak Shim Songsaenim."

Melihat wajah Ryeowook yang menggembungkan pipi, memanyunkan bibirnya dan menautkan alisnya seperti _kartun angry bird_ itu, Kibum memutuskan pamit sebelum namja itu meledak-ledak mengeluarkan pidato panjangnya.

Yesung duduk disamping Ryeowook, mengecup pipinya membuat namja kecil itu mengempiskan pipinya.

"Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae.."ucap Yesung sambil menyelipkan satu kecupan dipipi Ryeowook ditiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Ryeowook masih memanyunkan bibirnya, Yesung tau tandanya Ryeowook masih kesal. Namja kepala besar itu melirik gelas eskrim didepan Ryeowook.

'Bahkan eskrim pun dibiarkan hancur begitu.'bathin Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara itu, ia tersenyum saat suara gemuruh kembali terdengar.

"Wookie, ayo keluar"ajak Yesung menarik namja itu tanpa persetujuan.

Ryeowook yang tertarik pun hanya diam. Tetapi wajahnya berubah senang ketika melihat tetesan air langit turun membasahi wajahnya.

TESS

"Bi-ga!"teriak nya. Yesung tersenyum, namjanya tidak lagi kesal. Ia sedikit kaget saat Ryeowook menariknya membuat tubuh nya basah terkena hujan. Ia tau Ryeowook mengajaknya kemana. Jadi ia pasrah saja ditarik Ryeowook.

Sesampainya mereka dihalte tempat mereka bertemu pertama kalinya itu, Ryeowook tersenyum. Tempat ini yang mempertemukannya dengan Yesung, namja yang ia cintai.

Ryeowook duduk di sudut kiri halte. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yesung. Ia mengelus surai madu Ryeowook yang telah basah karena hujan. Yesung mengecup dahi Ryeowook pelan lalu memeluknya erat.

"Aku, dingin..." jawab Yesung melihat tatapan aneh Ryeowook. Tatapan itu berubah melembut, Ryeowook menaikkan tangannya membalas pelukan Yesung.

Namja ini melepaskan pelukannya, menatap dalam satu sama lain. Yesung merasa ada magnet tak kasat mata yang menariknya mendekati Ryeowook yang telah menutup matanya.

Kedua bibir itu menyatu, hanya sekedar menempel hingga Yesung merasakan hal yang lebih manis dari apapun hal manis yang pernah dicobanya. Ia melumat, mengemut dan menggigit pelan bibir Ryeowook. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berciuman. Biasanya hanya sebatas ciuman dipipi.

Yesung terus saja melumat bibir Ryeowook. Menjilat bibir itu dan mengecupnya tanpa ada niat melepaskan. Bibir Ryeowook seperti obat terlarang yang membuatnya ketagihan. Yesung bersumpah, kalau saja kebutuhan oksigen tidak menjadi prioritas utama mereka sebagai makhluk hidup, Yesung tidak akan mau melepaskan ciumannya.

Ryeowook menunduk dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Yesung barusan.

Ciuman pertamanya diberikan kepada Yesung. Yesung memeluk Ryeowook erat.

"Saranghae, saranghae, saranghae. Kim Ryeowook."

**_Namja itu menyentuh bibirnya, ia tersenyum. "Nanti, kita bisa berciuman sepuasnya. Tanpa takut kehabisan nafas."_**

**_-'-_**

Jaejoong menggeleng melihat Ryeowook yang masih sibuk dengan mimpi nya di atas kasur. "Yaa pemalas, bangun! Tidak ada jam kuliah pun kau harus tetap bangun Ryeowook-ah~~" "enggh hyung aku tidak enak badan.."jawab Ryeowook sambil merapatkan selimutnya. Jaejoong menyentuh dahi Ryeowook, ia menghela nafas dalam. Adiknya sakit.

Jaejoong mengambil baskom, ia mengisinya dengan air hangat dan mengambil handuk kecil. Ia membawanya ke kamar Ryeowook, mengompres namja itu dengan segera.

Jaejoong melihat ponsel Ryeowook bergetar. Ia melihat nama dan foto yang membuatnya terkikik geli.

Foto itu memperlihatkan wajah Yesung yang mengerucutkan bibir, disebelah ada Ryeowook yang juga mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Jaejoong membawa ponsel Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Wookie-ah kenapa lama sekali menjawabnya?" "Ini Jaejoong hyung, Ryeowook sedang istirahat, dia sakit."

"Mwo? Ryeowook sakit? Aku kesana sekarang."kaget Yesung segera menutup teleponnya.

Yesung keluar dengan terburu-buru membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumahnya melihatnya aneh. "Kemana hyung?" "Ke rumah Ryeowook, dia sakit."jawab Yesung singkat.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Yaaa.."jawab Kyuhyun kembali fokus ke bukunya.

-'-

Dengan tidak sabaran Yesung menggedor pintu rumah itu, bahkan ketika pintu itu terbuka ia langsung masuk padahal Jaejoong belum mengijinkannya masuk.

"Ya! Bahkan kau tidak mengucapkan salam?"Jaejoong cukup kesal dibuatnya.

Pintu berlabel "Ryeo's Room" itu dibukanya dengan hati-hati, takut membangunkan seseorang didalamnya. Terlihat Ryeowook yang sedikit pucat dengan handuk basah didahinya.

"Ryeowook-ah, mianhae, mianhae, mianhae.."bisik Yesung.

Sebenarnya itu bukan salah Yesung, kebetulan saja daya tahan tubuh Ryeowook sedang tidak bagus. Biasanya Ryeowook bermain hujan juga tidak apa - apa.

"gwaenchana hyung, ini karena daya tahanku memang sedang tidak bagus~"jawab Ryeowook sambil mengelus pelan tangan Yesung guna menenangkan pemiliknya.

Yesung tersenyum pelan,"eh, kau sudah makan? Hyung buatkan bubur ne? Kau sudah minum obat?"tanya Yesung berturut-turut.

"sudah hyung, dan aku sudah minum obat~ kau begitu cerewet hyung!"jawab Ryeowook lalu menggembungkan pipinya. "Mianhae... Aku begitu khawatir..."

"cerewet!"balas Ryeowook.

**_"Aku memang cerewet sayang, karena aku begitu mengkhawatirkan dirimu..."_**

**_-'-_**

**'MAKING' RAIN**

"Hyung, kau benar benar tega~"rajuk Ryeowook pada Jaejoong yang sibuk membereskan pakaiannya. "Mianhae Wookie, ini mendadak. Tidak biasanya bos ku seperti ini... Lagipula aku hanya 5 hari, tidak lebih."jawab Jaejoong.

"Tapi china kan jauh hyung~~"

"Siapa bilang china itu dekat wookie? Kau ini.. dewasalah sayang~" Ryeowook mem-poutkan bibirnya, ekspresinya begitu jelek tapi tetap saja terlihat imut. "Hyung dijemput atau mau ku antar?"

"Berhubung aku bertugas dengan Yunho, jadi dia yang menjemputku."jawab Jaejoong sedikit tersipu.

"apa? Hyung dan Yunho hyung? Aku jadi tidak percaya ini tugas kantor..."Ryeowook melirik curiga ke arah Jaejoong yang sedikit tertohok.

"Yaa?!"

Ryeowook berlari ke kamarnya sebelum Jaejoong menghadiahinya jitakan.

-'-

Ryeowook menyimpan ponselnya, ia hampir mati kebosanan karena seharian sendiri dirumah. Kibum sibuk kencan dengan Siwon, Sungmin tidak bisa dihubungi.

Yesung?

Sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk.

Drrt...drrt... "hyung? Aku kesana ya? Tunggu aku!" Yesung melepaskan kacamatanya lalu meletakkan handphonenya kembali ke atas meja.

Panas matahari membuat Ryeowook memilih kaus tipis tak berlengan sebagai baju dan celana pendek selutut serta sepatu kets berwarna putih untuk digunakan. Ryeowook membuka lemarinya dan mengambil satu topi putih membuatnya semakin stylish. Ia mengambil ponsel nya lalu segera keluar dari rumah nya.

-'-

Ryeowook melepaskan earphone yang ia gunakan setelah melihat langit sedikit mendung. Ia turun dan memilih berjalan menuju apartement Yesung.

_GROO GROO~_

terdengar gemuruh yang diikuti dengan langit yang bertambah gelap, Ryeowook tersenyum melihat langit yang gelap dan mempercepat jalannya. Untuk kali ini, ia tidak ingin main hujan karena Yesung pasti akan kerepotan dibuatnya.

Tes satu persatu, rintik hujan mulai membasahi Seoul, Ryeowook berdecak kesal, pasalnya apartement Yesung masih cukup jauh dan ia tidak mau basah-basah di apartement Yesung.

'jangan bertambah deras...'batin Ryeowook yang sayangnya tak didengar oleh siapapun.

Ia sudah sampai di minimarket, itu artinya apartement Yesung sudah tidak terlalu jauh, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk berteduh sebentar, syukur syukur hujan itu berhenti.

Drrt.. Drrt..

"Kau dimana? Ini hujan deras dan sebentar lagi malam, ayo cepat kesini" membaca pesan dari Yesung membuat Ryeowook harus merelakan dirinya basah. Ryeowook berlari secepat yang ia bisa agar cepat sampai ditempat Yesung dan dalam keadaan tidak terlalu basah.

Tapi sepertinya... Ryeowook pasti akan sangat basah, mengingat hujan yang begitu deras.

Pip. Ryeowook mengusap air di tangannya setelah masuk ke apartemen Yesung.

**Bugh**

"aigo! Ya! Hyung!"Ryeowook mencebil setelah Yesung yang melempar handuk ke kepalanya.

"Wae?"

"aniya.. Gumawo.."jawab Ryeowook melepas sepatunya dan mengikuti Yesung masuk ke dalam.

Ryeowook yang mengeringkan rambut ungunya tidak sadar mengikuti Yesung yang sudah berbalik dan berhenti, membuatnya beradu pelan dengan Yesung.

Cukup lama mereka berhadapan begitu dekat, hingga Yesung mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka.

"Hatchi"Ryeowook bersin didepan bibir kissable itu membuat nya menunduk menahan malu.

"m-mianhae.."

Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya dan menepuk jidatnya pelan, ia lupa bahwa Ryeowook kehujanan dan bajunya basah, membuat nipplenya terlihat...

'YA! KIM JONG WOON APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!?'bathin Yesung.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat berusaha menghapus pikiran kotornya. Tapi sepertinya, ia tidak bisa. Ryeowook menatap Yesung sendu, tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan.

"Hyung.. Dingin..." Yesung memeluk erat Ryeowook dengan bodohnya.

Maaf, tapi kalau dia pintar harusnya ia menyuruh Ryeowook mandi dengan air hangat sesegera mungkin. "Hh~~"namja kecil dipelukan Yesung itu menghela napasnya pelan.

Sayang, Yesung salah mengartikan helaan nafas ryeowook menjadi-

_desahan._

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat-posesif lebih tepat-, menciumi ceruk leher namja yang lebih rendah beberapa centimeter darinya itu sambil menggigit-gigitnya pelan. "ngh~"

_"I'll make you hot baby~"_

grammarmu buruk, Kim Jongwoon~

-'-

"Ahh- yahh f-faster h-hyunghh"

"hh-agh.. I'll cum- aghh" "nado-AHH!"

-'-

"Wookie, kau tau?"

"Hn?" "Kurasa aku mulai menyukai hujan~"ucap Yesung berbisik pelan ditelinga Ryeowook. Namja kecil itu tersenyum dan mengeratkan tangan Yesung yang memeluknya di atas ranjang. Kedua tubuh itu topless, dengan selimut menutupi bagian bawah mereka. Mereka memang sehabis melakukan-yang-kalian-tau-apa.

"oh Jinjja?! Itu bagus hyungie~"jawab Ryeowook. "Tapi, kenapa? Aku menyukai hujan karena aroma tanah panas yang dibasahi hujan begitu menenangkan... Kalau hyung?" Yesung tersenyum-ah ani, dia menyeringai- di leher Ryeowook lalu menggerakkan tangannya perlahan menuju selangkangan Ryeowook, dan meremas keras benda yang di klaim Yesung sebagai 'benda' kesayangannya.

"AHHSH-hyunghh~"

"Itu karena hujan bisa menutupi telinga tetangga lain yang akan mendengar desahanmu-"

"AAKH~ HH~"

"jadi... hanya aku yang bisa mendengarkan desahan mu baby~"goda Yesung dan melanjutkan ronde berikutnya.

**_"My first is you, Kim Ryeowook... Forever just for you..."_**

**_-'-_**

**LOSING RAIN.**

_"Kau harus cepat, sebelum dia direbut namja lain! Aku yakin tidak sedikit yang ingin memilikinya~ andai saja aku belum memiliki kibum, mungkin aku juga akan mengejarnya~"_

Kata-kata Siwon terus terngiang ditelinganya, membuat pemilik kepala abnormal itu mondar-mandir bingung memikirkan yang harus ia lakukan.

"ya hyung! Berhenti berputar-putar di depanku! Kau membuatku pusing!"ucap Kyuhyun kesal, Yesung berputar-putar didepan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengerjakan tugas.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Haish, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu hyung? Kau terlihat lebih gila jika begitu~"ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil menyuap keripik kentang kemulutnya, mengerjakan tugasnya dan mendengarkan lagu. _A multitasker_~

Yesung menceritakan semua nya panjang lebar, mulai dari yang penting sampai yang tidak -menurut Kyuhyun-. Namja yang 2 tahun lebih muda dari Yesung itu manggut-manggut setelah Yesung selesai bercerita.

"ya! Aku minta pendapatmu bukan itu!"

"Ya hyung kau tidak sabaran sekali?!"jawab Kyuhyun kembali menyuap selembar keripik kentang ke mulut pedasnya itu.

"Kim Ryeowook, dia mencintaimu tidak?"

Yesung terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Nde, tentu saja!"

"Hebat ada orang yang bisa menyukaimu, mereka belum lihat aslinya sih..."gumam Kyuhyun yang masih didengar Yesung.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun!"

"ne,ne... Ya.. Sebenarnya itu simple sekali, kau hanya perlu meyakinnya bahwa kau yang terbaik untuknya~ dan sering sering lah bersamanya~"

Yesung kembali mengangguk-anggukan kepala besarnya lalu tersenyum.

"Arrachi... Ya ya ya! Kenapa begitu terlihat dewasa eoh?"

"Kau saja yang kekanakan hyung.."

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN!"

Yang dipanggil hanya lari terbirit-birit menuju dapur.

-'-

Ryeowook mencebil melihat Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, namja yang lebih tua setahun dari Ryeowook itu mendapat panggilan dari Yunho. Ryeowook bukan cemburu, tidak sama sekali. Tapi dia harus meminta persetujuan Jaejoong agar ia bisa pergi ke museum seni. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong masih sangat lama.

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk memintanya nanti, ia berjalan keluar menuju halaman depan.

"hujan lagi~"

Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya lalu menampung air yang turun dari langit itu.

-'-

Pagi ini begitu cerah, membuat Yesung tersenyum lebar.

_Yak Yesung Kim! Kau sudah tidak waras?!_

Yesung meraih ponselnya, membuka aplikasi pesan lalu mengetik sesuatu.

**To : Ryeowookie**

**Jangan lupakan kencan kita hari ini~ aku akan menjemputmu secepatnya ^^**

Kencan ke 3 dalam satu bulan. Yesung benar-benar membuat semua orang tau bahwa Ryeowook miliknya dengan membawa Ryeowook.. Kencan serajin-rajinnya.

Setelah menerima pesan balasan dari Ryeowook, namja berkepala besar itu melompat dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. ~ "Hyung~" "ya baby~?" "kita pulangnya hujan-hujanan ya?"

Yesung mengikuti arah mata Ryeowook yang menatap keluar jendela. Awan yang bergerak perlahan mulai menutupi langit yang tadinya cerah.

"hm? Yah... Baiklah..."jawab Yesung.

-'-

Gerimis mulai datang membasahi perkotaan Seoul. Membuat Kim Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

Yesung dan Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari restoran tempat mereka berada tadi. Tangan mereka bertautan begitu erat, seakan takut kehilangan.

Hujan semakin deras saat Yesung dan Ryeowook baru seperempat jalan. Semua orang berlomba mencari tempat berteduh agar tidak basah.

Tapi tidak dengan kedua pasangan kekasih ini, mereka masih asik berjalan dan berbicara berdua.

"Ayo bernyanyi hyung~"

"Menyanyi? Lagu apa?" bukan nya menjawab Ryeowook malah tersenyum dan maju kedepan Yesung dua langkah.

_**The road to home, still there's a long way to go**_

_**I have no umbrella, it seems like I'll only catch a cold**_

_**If I have you on this road leading to that place**_

_**Although I'll get wet, still it's good**_

_**Oh rain drop, Oh rain drop**_

_**[IU-RAINDROP]**_

Yesung ikut bernyanyi dan memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang.

"Aku mencintaimu~ Sangat-sangat mencintaimu..."

Ryeowook tersenyum ,dan hujan menyembunyikan air mata bahagianya.

"Nado, nado saranghaeyo Yesung hyung~"

Yesung memutar tubuh Ryeowook dan menatap pasangan jiwanya itu dalam dalam. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak nya dengan Ryeowook.

"Andwaeyo, tidak disini hyung~"ucap Ryeowook sambil membatasi bibir mereka dengan tangannya.

"Catch me~ kkk~"ucap Ryeowook sambil berjalan mundur dan berbalik untuk berlari pelan.

"YA! Kim Ryeowook!" teriak Yesung kesal sambil berjalan cepat untuk mengejar Ryeowook.

"Chakkaman! Aku lelah!"teriak Yesung berhenti dan menumpukan kedua tangan dilututnya.

"PPALLI!"teriak Ryeowook.

Yesung masih mengatur nafasnya sambil melihat Ryeowook yang berjalan mundur menyeberangi jalan. Mata sipit itu membesar ketika dilihatnya truk yang melintas itu bisa menabrak Ryeowook.

**"WOOKIE AWAS!"**

Terlambat.

Truk itu sudah lebih dulu menghantam tubuh kecil Ryeowook sebelum ia menyadarinya. Yesung terdiam menatap kejadian yang begitu cepat itu. Kakinya lemas dan tanpa sadar ia terperosok jatuh. Namja itu menatap tubuh Ryeowook yang terhempas jauh darinya. Yesung berdiri dan mengejar tubuh itu. Ia memangku tubuh Ryeowook yang berlumuran darah.

"R-Ryeowook-ah! IREONA! Y-YAK! B-BERSABAR AKU AKAN MEMANGGIL AMBULANCE!"ucap Yesung sambil mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi ambulance.

"Sabar sayang bertahanlah untuk hyung! Hyung mohon wookie!"tangis Yesung beriringan dengan hujan yang semakin deras.

Maaf Yesung, tubuh itu tak lagi bernyawa. Nafas tersengal Ryeowook beberapa detik yang lalu sudah berhenti. Tak ada nyawa lagi ditubuh itu.

"RYEOWOOK-AH!"

**_"Aku... Aku ingin sekali mengejarmu waktu itu... Tapi kakiku begitu berat untuk digerakkan.. Maafkan aku... Maaf..."_**

**_-'-_**

**EPILOG**

Namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menatap tempat penyimpanan abu pembakaran jasad Ryeowook.

"Aku akan kembali kesini lagi besok... Jangan lupa luangkan waktumu untukku karena kita akan sering bertemu... Saranghae.. Ryeowook ah.."

DRASS...

"Hei hujan bodoh… kembalikan Ryeowook-ku!"Namja bermata sipit itu berjalan santai, meskipun hujan begitu deras. Yesung menyeberangi jalan sepi itu tanpa melihat kiri kanan. Ia terus menyebrangi jalan hingga-

**BRAKK!**

Ia tak sadar ada truk yang lewat dan menghantam tubuhnya.

Di tempat yang sama dengan Ryeowook meninggalkan dirinya dahulu.

FIN.

HI HELLO ANNYEOONG~ ._.

FINALLY~ FF UNTUK BIRTHDAY YESUNG APPA SELESAI~~~

OTTHAE? RnR JUSEYO~ :3

eonnie Yurako Koizumi dan Double Kims udah tau kan kenapa harus dibaca pas hujan? hehehe~

Untuk reviewers Gemini, mian ya~ modem sekarat jadi gak bias balas review ;A;


End file.
